The Dark Dangerous Flames
by TimeLadySpitfire
Summary: "A warrior's body, but not a warrior's spark! So I'll just have to kill you instead!" Sneering at the femme, Starscream plunged his claw-like fingers into the still struggling femme's spark chamber, ripping out her spark and crushing it. What will happen next? You will just have to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Oh no, no, NO, NOO!" A very tired-sounding voice screeched.

"I will kill you!" An F-22 Raptor swooped down on her and transformed, shooting at her with high-powered missiles and mortars.

"YOU DIE!" Snarling back at Starscream, she leaped upwards toward Starscream and she just barely managed to land some very heavy, hard blows.

"A warrior's body, but not a warrior's spark! So I'll just have to kill you instead!" Sneering at the femme, Starscream plunged his claw-like fingers into the still struggling femme's spark chamber, ripping out her spark and crushing it.

"NO!" This powerful screech was very desperate.

Inside Autobot Base, her desperate screech reached audio sensors of one who knew all too well what the screech meant. Ratchet ran to the Autobot Base's door to find Soundwave rushing in with a very mangled black body in his steady servos.

Laying the body on the berth, Ratchet found the huge hole in the femmes' chest.  
>"No. No, no, No, NO!" Outraged by what he had found, Ratchet swung a fist at the wall, leaving a huge crack in it.<p>

"I'll repair her." Breakdown walked in.

Nodding his head at Soundwave to take Ratchet to his quarters, Breakdown got to work on the femme's damaged body.

He stopped immediately. He recognized who it was.

"Savage Thunder!?" he gasped surprised. A shudder traveled along his whole body as he thought of all the stories that he had heard about this Decepticon.

Letting his optic sensors study the body of the Legendary Fighting Femme, Breakdown noted that Savage Thunder's shoulders had become even more broad and massive muscle-bound than the last time he had seen her.

The steel-titanium was no longer glossy, but now it was more of a dirty and dull black. She'd need a good slaggin' wash, repaint, and wax to get her body back to its original condition. He'd have to work on that one after her repairs were finished. And her weapons needed to be upgraded, just like her fangs and her steel-titanium claws. Breakdown went back to repairing Savage. 

A few days later, Savage Thunder was sliding around the main room of base.

"YOWCH!"

Yowling as she slid into a wall, Savage blinked at Megatron as he stared at her in amusement. Everyone was amused by her antics. Even Ratchet, who was almost never amused, was amused.

Turning away from the others, Thunder bunched her legs underneath her. Her leg muscles appeared even bigger now. And then she took off, slamming straight into Ratchet right side.

"Oof!" Grunting, Ratchet hit the ground.

Then, crawling off of the grumpy medic, Savage helped lift Ratchet off of the floor.

"Sorry Ratch'. I had too much energy." Savage apologized sincerely.

"It's okay." replied Ratchet as Savage Thunder started to stride off.

"I thought you said no femme liked you, Ratch'?"Arcee teased.

"I love Savage just like she loves me! And do not call me 'Ratch' ever again Arcee!" retorted Ratchet. 

Walking away from Arcee, Ratchet headed to his quarters. He stopped and turned his head module to see Savage, swaying her hips back and forth.

Walking in, Savage spoke. "Are we going to bond?"

Nodding his head Ratchet closed and locked his rooms' doors and soundproofed the walls really well.

"Now let's get down to some of our, uhm, business." Purring, Savage was going to give him one heck of a time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

BOOOOM!

The shard of falling rock exploded into miniscule pieces as a tiny, high-powered missile hit it.

As the dust cleared, everyone gasped at the figure standing before them. A proud figure with unmatched well-built, agile, and a powerfully well-muscled body stood framed against the light inside the base. The proud angle of the ears, tail, and head showed complete confidence. And the glossy steel-titanium skin shimmered in the low light.

The whirring of guns withdrawing into their casing rang around the room.

"Did that 'Con just save Optimus' life?!" yelled Arcee.

Nodding her head in answer, the cat stepped forward so everyone could see her clearly.

"I am the true Thunder. The tired and weak Thunder is gone. And Arcee here has a powerful scream. That is why I am awake now." Thunder purred sincerely.

Later that very day, Thunder's body started to droop with sleep.

Heavy footsteps jerked her awake. They sounded like a leaders' footsteps, confident footsteps. These were mech footsteps.

Onlining her optics, Thunder found herself looking straight into the optic sensors of Optimus prime.

"Hello." The purr rumbled deep in the throat of Thunder.

"Hello Thunder. How are you feeling?" questioned Optimus.

"Good." she answered. Thunder's tailtip swept across the berth on which she lay.

Suddenly reaching up, Thunder rubbed her jaw along Optimus' cheek, like a flesh-and-blood cat would do when greeting one another.

There was love in both of their eyes. But for Thunder, her love was for a father. And Optimus' love was for a daughter.

"Thank you for saving my aft back there. And, not just once, but twice now." Optimus Prime gave his thanks to her.

Offlining her optics, Thunder remembered the first time she saved her new leader.

_ Devastator was about to smash Optimus when she attacked her former comrade. She and Optimus had been out patrolling then._

_As Thunder attacked Devastator, she was shot with a laser bullet that went straight through her spark chamber, narrowly missing her spark. Then Devastator stomped on her, causing her to go into stasis for a year. For that whole year she was in a constant black world of pain, always feeling the agony of her injuries. And once more, she felt that terrible circuit-frying shock._

Shaking her head frantically, Thunder onlined her optics again to find Optimus crouched beside her bed in the Medical Bay.

Optimus put both hands around Thunders' tiny, front left paw and squeezed ever so slightly before getting up.

"Now I may not be a Medic, but I can tell you need to recharge." A ghost of a smile played on the lips of the great Leader.

"Maybe you should smile more." she purred, mischief glimmered in her eyes as she batted at him with a paw, just like a kitten would.

"Maybe I should, Thunder. Maybe I should." Optimus called over his shoulder as he left.

Turning over onto her right flank, Thunder drifted into sleep, memories flashing in her mind. And her paw, the one Optimus had held, curled toward her spark chamber as she thought of what it'd be like to have Optimus as a father.

But, unbeknownst to the orphaned, child-aged Decepticon, Arcee lurked in Ratchets' supply room. 

With tears in her eyes, she walked out of the room as she again saw the longing for a father in Thunders' eyes.

The sound of a struggling body, hitting the floor, turned Arcee right around. She dashed back to the Medical Bay to find a horrific sight.

The weak mangled body of a once strong transformer femme lay sprawled out on the floor in a heap. The fighting femme was Thunder. And Thunders' energon was pouring fast from the wounds in her neck.

:::RATCHET!:::


End file.
